


But You've Got That Look So Critical

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machine, Gangbang, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Once the other Smashers found out about Zelda's big ass, of course they wanted a piece of it. Based on a brief twitter meme this is a bit late on the take for. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	But You've Got That Look So Critical

Going over the edge of the bed, Zelda didn't even pull her dress up, but already the boys were admiring her backside, the shapely, round ass that her dress clung to. Nobody had noticed just how plump and juicy the princess’s behind was, for reasons everyone felt utterly embarrassed by; this was an ass they should have been paying attention to and noticing more of, but once they did, there was no looking away from it. Her fellow Smashers had been fixated on her ass for the past few weeks, watching and adoring it, wanting to have it for themselves, and finally, that pleasure had come to be too much for Zelda to possibly deny.

Bent over in her room and letting them admire the sight of her gorgeous backside, she soaked in the attention, loving that her body had become such a hot topic, loving that they were watching her with such lust in their eyes. She felt delighted to sink into this adoration, this attention, to let them see and adore her as a prelude to letting them to much more than that. So much raw, passionate fire awaited her as her chambers ended up full of men admiring her ass and wanting a turn with it, getting a rise out of Zelda that she wasn't sure she could meet with anything but the most wild and unrestrained of glee as she leaned into the desire and heat awaiting her.

Fox, Snake, Ike, and R.O.B. all stood in the room watching her wiggle her hips, hunger urging them in closer, making them lust after all that Zelda had on display for them. "Do you boys like it?' she asked, biting her lip. There was no reason to not have a little up and unwind here. She wanted these guys to give up to the temptation, wanted them to pay close, hungry attention to her. SO much want and direct hunger filled the air as the commotion began, as Zelda began to lift up her dress and invite them onward, urging them to come closer. "Well you boys can have me however you want. My ass needs a good, hard loving. A princess isn't supposed to say things like that, but it's the truth." She felt overjoyed by the chance to offer herself up, brimming with a wicked, lurid rush of desire.

The men were upon her immediately, Fox quicker on the take than the others, getting over her and pushing her ass up, his hands digging underneath her panties and tugging them down, urgent and frantic in ways that kept Zelda excitable and needy, ready to see how far she could take all this. He got her round ass exposed, but there wasn't much time to get a good look at it before he was upon her. "Princess," he said with a hard grunt, a groan, a plunge forward through the sudden pleasure and excitement of giving in and beginning to use her ass. Wild motions back and forth showed off the wild urgency awaiting them as he got to work at fucking her ass.

The plunge of a furry wolf dick into her tight ass hit Zelda hard, the princess gasping out in wild, hot delight as she felt the slip of that thick shaft into her. It came on with very sudden spikes of emotion and sensation, a lust she wasn't prepared to fight. "I’m ready," she moaned, feeling the hard Motions back and forth of shaft getting to work at fucking her ass, filling her with broad, ready motions that she was ever so happy to endue and receive. Back and forth her body heaved, trembling rushes of raw delight that came on with fiery certainty. Fox knew how to start this off in a way that would keep Zelda lit up and eager.

Every wild thrust made her cheeks tremble as he went hard on her, and the men crowded around to witness it, watching her take the cock without any restraint or sense, just getting fucked rough, wild, and without any way to deal with all of it, just taking the fucking like a champ. Amid Fox's grunts and heaves of effort and fervor were Zelda's eager moans, expressions of satisfaction and desire she felt overjoyed to be giving up like this. "Fuck it harder," she whined. "You have to want it so badly after staring at it for so long. I want to see what you can do!" There was no way for Zelda to contain all the wild emotions she felt tearing through her, foggy rushes of desire and chaos that she invited on harder and needier.

Fox gave her what she wanted. Everything she wanted. Her ass was not ready for the sudden burst of speed he hit her with. A burst of speed showed off new dimensions of the lust Zelda wrestled with, overbearing pulses of oy she did her best to dig in on and satisfy, as cravings became more ferocious, as she embraced a greater, madder swell of excitement. Her ass shook under this pressure, and she savoured the joy of getting pushed hard over the edge, to one brilliant, beautiful conclusion.

The swell and eruption of pure delight was so much more potent than Zelda could handle, a crash into orgasmic fervor that had her screaming out in wild heat. Before her fellow Smashers, Zelda revealed a sinful little secret; she could cum from anal stimulation only, and once the men knew that, all bets were off. Fox came inside of her tight hole, grunting and drawing back to let the rest of his load splatter across her cheeks in messy shows of dominant fervor, desire, reckless pleasure and greed that had Zelda utterly hopeless. She needed more. So much more.

Seizing hold of Zelda and tugging her up into his arms, R.O.B. seized control next, dragging her off of the bed and pulling her in toward him with something wicked in mind, vulgar intentions she was not prepared for in the least. He tugged her back, dragging her off the bed and pulling her upright with a hold on her arms, tugging them behind her back and holding them in place. Some whirring and shifting followed, mechanical noises that Zelda wasn't sure what to make of. But all that came before the surprise, the crash. A hefty steel dildo wasn't so much thrust into Zelda's ass as it was inserted into it.

R.O.B. spoke with chirping, robotic flatness, "Initiating Famicom Uniting Care Kernel. Full speed."

That was all the warning Zelda got for the sudden pitching to life of the robot's fucking machine protocols, the dildo beginning to hammer back and forth with a rabid and rapid speed that explained the grip he held on her limbs. R.O.B. was absolutely savage, and there wasn’t a damn shred of waring to save Zelda from it now as her ass received this wild rush of greedy pressure, pleasures coming on with powerful, greedy pushes, a decision and indulgence that left her with no time at all to deal with the sudden plunge downward, the frantic and panicked mess of pleasures that hit so strongly. So fiercely.

"Fuck, it's so fast. It's amazing!" Zelda shrieked, held u off the bed and the ground by the feverish motions and greedy thrusts of a robot now in frantic overdrive. Zelda didn’t feel in any way ready for what came on, the fiery rushes of pleasure leaving her unable to think clearly. She just needed more of it, body aflame with pressure and lust she was hopelessly thrown by. She had no time to control her sudden plunge, no time to hold back the feelings surging through her. It was an infectious and intoxicating rush of desire. needs tearing through her utterly, making her crave more of these dizzy heights. She had no way to keep herself under control now, as the pleasure hit her square-on and with great fervor, but she knew she needed more. Way more.

Everyone watched Zelda get hammered into by R.O.B., watched the ferocious mess of greedy pleasure and heat she endured with no sense of control or sanity to save herself from this brilliant heat. She was loud, senseless, driven by a need to keep taking this pleasure, hanging on by a thread and throwing herself into this as hard as she could. She'd never been fucked quite like this before, taking the messy rush of pleasure on as best she could, embracing the weirdness and allowing something truly mad to overwhelm her. She kept rocking back and forth, heaving through this commotion and accepting the mad pleasures upon herself, unable to keep herself under any shred of control now

R.O.B. didn't just fuck her to one orgasm, either. Zelda was pushed to multiple orgasms, reduced to a heaving, shivering mess of dizzy, fuck-addled glee as the pleasure tore her asunder, R.O.B. not slowing down through his whole routine, pushing her, depraving her, treating her to an utter collapse of reason and sense in the name of getting her off, and Zelda was left a happy, dizzy, ruined mess of glee dropped down onto the bed, staring cross-eyed up at the men gathered around her. With a needy sigh, she shook her hips. "You boys have a lot of catching up to do. You don't want to be outshone by a robot, do you?"

Snake and Ike were the only ones who hadn't had a turn yet, and they did indeed not want to be outshone by a robot. So, they scrambled forward, reaching for Zelda, grabbing hold of her and deciding to push her into something far more intense. They got her onto the bed, pulling her on top of Ike as he and Snake both brought their cocks to her ass hole at the same time. Zelda stiffened up, caught by the surprise and the pleasure, gasping out in confused delight and a welcome, smoldering rush of heat for what was to come. She felt the heat come on hard, a rush of pleasure and temptation she didn't for a moment want to pull back from.

"Fuck, do it. Take me. You madmen!" Rolling her head back and trembling under the sudden rush of hot, eager pleasure, Zelda felt the cocks sink into her, the pressure against her tight back door as two big cocks tried to fill her at once, as the men both pushed on with a determined desire to test her limits and show off that they could not be stopped. The pleasure hit her just right in the moment, and she found herself tensing up, struck by a rush of very sudden desire that she didn't need to hold back from, lit up by this sudden temptation and the feeling of her ass hole getting stretched hard.

Working with firm, confident strokes, Ike took the lead on thrusting from below, Snake guiding to match his pace, the two of them driven and determined, keeping up what they could muster and igniting Zelda with a rush of pleasures more wildly potent than she could handle. The pleasure was thunderous and wild, shuddering rushes of pleasure that hit just right, making their mark and leaving her helplessly shivering, wanting so much more of this pleasure and not caring about what she had to do to get it. Careful back and forth motions met a pace striving for firmness. She was tight, and their every push wanted to savour that, wanted to test what they could get away with as they fucked her.

The stretch was incredible. Zelda trembled atop them, feeling the intense penetration, relishing in the fact he could take it. "My ass is big enough to handle both of you inside me," she boasted, biting her lip and shoving stubbornly back against them, meeting their thrusts and rocking along, careless in her plunge, wanting to keep getting fucked, craving the wrong, sinful pleasures she received in the process. So much of this felt like it was absolutely beyond belief, and Zelda did not have the patience to control herself She wanted it too badly, and threw her hips around enough to overwhelm the pace they were supposed to be taking, keeping up the mess of pleasure and riding out to an orgasm strong and fierce enough to have her screaming.

The cocks erupted inside of her tight ass, the flood of cum making a big mess of her insides, leaving her feeing so wonderfully used and ruined, but she was still far from done. "Keep going, keep fucking my ass," she demanded, not slowing down or letting them know peace as she heaved back and forth. "That's a royal decree, keep fucking my ass!" She wasn't about to let them stop now, wasn't about to leave anyone a moment of rest as she hammered on greedier back and forth to get what she needed at any cost.

Zelda received the two cocks keeping up their pace on her ass, but the boys were happy to shift her around and drag her into another configuration, eager to push her limits and make her endure an even more reckless how of lust, as she was shifted around, her ass claimed from behind by Ike and Snake, while R.O.B. got in to claim her pussy, and finally Fox climbed up onto the bed to shove his cock into her mouth. Fucked in three holes by four dicks at once, Zelda was just left to deal with all this pressure and make sense of all of it, which proved a tall fucking order for the needy, dizzy princess suddenly on the receiving end of way more dick than she'd ever taken before.

Four men at once used her. Or three men and a robot; Zelda wasn't sure how to parse out the difference, all she knew was that she was so full of cock it made her head spin, body thrashing about under the wild mess of greed and hunger that came with this treatment. She wanted to understand, wanted to deal with all these pressures as they took her by storm, and she fell deeper into the pleasure. Stuffed full of cock and overwhelmed by this need, she felt like she just needed to embrace this pleasure. It was wild, feverish, a mess of pure pleasure and delight she just and to accept as all she wanted.

Determined pleasure and unraveling, frantic emotions pushed Zelda's limits, and she didn't care about how this was hitting her. Wild pleasure kept her invested, devoted. Her head rocked back and forth to suck on Fox's cock, but she was under a whole lot more pressure than that, Fox fucking her mouth and ravaging her, making her choke on his cock through each harsh and frantic mess of panic. She struggled, choking hard on his cock, drool running down her chin, onto her body. She struggled and swayed, heaving in a growing mess of panic and delight, an ecstasy twisted enough to leave her full of confusion and need, but she had to keep going.

R.O.B. remained still, applying the feverish, pitoning pace to her pussy without moving at all, which provided an interesting counterpoint to the very hard-thrusting indulgences from below, Snake and Ike both laying waste to Zelda's ass and keeping her giving in, losing herself to a steadily increasing mess of raw pleasure she didn't have any way to escape. Growing, wild pleasures pushed her deeper into this mess, and she wanted to never be pulled out of this mess, moaning around the cock she gagged on, just happily giving in to the pleasure and craving what they offered. Sweet surrender and depravity kept her engaged, craving, throwing herself into the deep end and accepting that she needed this more than she needed anything else.

There was no way to contain Zelda's mad downward spiral. She wanted to burn, and burn she fucking did. frantic downward plunge, a crash into searing delight, provided Zelda with everything she needed in its purest form. With not a single moment of control or sense, Zelda gave up to the searing rush of desire and bliss she needed so badly. Her thrashing, wild motions came with a mad downward spiral, a downfall potent enough for her to lose all sense, and Zelda loved it. Her orgasm was ruinous, senseless, and the idea of holding back from these mad thrills was absolutely not going to happen. She came so hard, moaning around Fox's cock, heaving back and forth between the boys. Just relishing in the surrender.

Happily sheathing their cocks into her holes, even if it meant pushing her ass absolutely to its limits as the two big dicks went balls deep inside of her, the men finished her off. With hard, hot grunts, they pumped her full of cum in every hole, Fox filling her mouth up, Snake and Ike pumping more cum into her ass and leaving her struggling under the warmth, and R.O.B. just doing his best, drilling her pussy while she writhed under the mess these mortal men made of her. There was so much ruinous, gooey delight, and Zelda savoured every drop that had come to fill her, awash with lazy pleasures and something truly senseless to creep through her body.

The door swung open without warning, Zelda panicking and clenching up as she looked in worry to see Ganondorf standing in the doorway with his arms folded and a look on his face of unpleased disdain. Fox pulled out of her mouth, and with drool and cum dripping from her lips, the princess stared at her fated enemy, locking eyes with him without knowing wat to say or how to respond to him coming here.

But within seconds, Zelda was folded in half, as Ganondorf fucked her full nelson onto his monstrous cock, and Zelda learned to be sorry. Sorry she hadn't invited him to the party to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
